


House of Wolves

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Creature Fic, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Sam, Omega Jared/Sam Challenge 2016, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Werewolf Sam, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Dean never imagined that the puppy he found when he was four would turn out to be a werewolf, or his mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of the challenge, Creature AU  
> *In this AU werewolves are well, WOLVES. So they’re a little different than in SPN. They are huge creatures when completely full grown, bigger than horses. They can phase anytime they want but always feel a compulsion to phase on the night of a full moon. Omega wolves go into heat on full moons.*

When Dean was four, nearly five, he emerged from the forest around Bobby’s salvage yard where he’d been playing, holding a tiny, squirming, furry _thing_ in his little arms.

“What’s that you got there, son?” John asked gently, crouching down to Dean’s level as Dean slowly approached him.

“I was playin’ and I found a lil’ puppy in the woods, Daddy.” Dean still wasn’t speaking much, so even that many words at once, a _full sentence,_ made John give a sigh of relief. At least Dean _could_ still talk if he wanted to. His son held out his arms so he could see and John leaned forward to have a look.

The pup was tiny, so tiny, it should probably still be with its mother. It had dark chestnut brown fur and an itty bitty face that even John had to admit was cute. Poor thing didn’t stand a chance, so skinny it was  shivering despite the body heat Dean provided.

“Did you happen to see his momma, or brother or sisters?”

Dean looked down at the ground. “Dead,” he said simply, in a cold, flat tone of voice that no four year old should understand.

“Oh,” John swallowed heavily. “I’m sorry, baby, but you know we can’t take care of a puppy.”

“But if we don’t, he’ll die too,” Dean said softly, tears in his eyes. He squeezed the pup just a little tighter, as if he were afraid to let it go.

The sight broke what was left of John’s heart.

Sighing, John reached out a hand and gently stroked the pup’s fur. “I guess we could… take care of him until he’s old enough to be without his momma. But only until then. And we can’t take him on the road with us. We can ask Bobby if he’ll let puppy stay here while we’re gone, okay? You can visit him too whenever we come to visit Bobby. But remember, he might say no, and we’ll have to accept that,” John warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

A wide grin, the kind that _should_ be on a four year old’s face, spread on Dean’s face. The first John had seen since Mary died. An innocent happiness shone in Dean’s eyes.

“Thank you thank you thank you, Daddy!” Dean did his best to hug John tight while still holding the pup.

Maybe having a puppy wouldn’t be so bad after all.

They nursed the emaciated little guy back to health, taking turns feeding him bottles of vet-approved formula in place of mother’s milk. By the time they left almost two months later he was a pint-sized force of nature, getting into anything and everything and following Dean around like, well, a puppy.

Dean was sad to leave him behind, even John was surprised to find that he’d miss the little guy, but he good-naturedly hugged the puppy that he’d dubbed “Sam” goodbye, kissing him on the nose and promising to be back soon.

When they returned three months later Sam was nowhere to be found.

“I don’t know what happened,” Bobby apologized, “One minute he was eating me out of house and home and the next he was gone.”

Dean cried and cried.

* * *

 

The woods around Bobby’s house were the perfect place to play hide and seek, or just run around. Daddy still didn’t like him to go out on his own, but he was _eight_ now, so he could handle himself. Besides, he had his pocket knife. No monsters were going to get him.

Dean hummed an off-key tune to himself as he gathered leaves into an epic leaf pile. It was fall and all the leaves were falling, making it the _perfect_ time to create the biggest leaf pile anyone had ever seen. Then, he was going to _jump_ in it.

_Crunch crunch crunch_

Dean whirled around, hand already on the knife hidden in his pocket. He silently surveyed the area, heart about to beat out of his chest, absolutely certain he had heard something moving in the leaves behind him. What if it was a monster?

_Crunch crunch…_

_Crunch._

Slowly, ever so slowly, almost as if not to startle him, a dark chestnut figure emerged from behind a tree several feet in front of him. Tail between its legs, making itself as small as possible, a _wolf pup_ stood before Dean.

Something about the shade of the fur and the strange, hazel eyes was familiar.

“S—Sam?”

The pup, a little larger than the size of a main coon cat, perked its ears and tail up and yipped. It wagged its tail wildly and opened its mouth in what looked remarkably like a goofy grin, tongue lolling to the side, when Dean strode forward.

Dean had never forgotten the little puppy he’d found in these very woods, always held out a little hope that he’d magically show up at Bobby’s door step again, but he’d never imagined that it had been a _wolf_ puppy.

Tentatively, Dean offered a shaking hand for the wolf pup—was it _really_ Sam?—to sniff. “G—Good boy… don’t eat me, please.” He closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

A warm, wet tongue licked a long stripe up his palm.

He peeked an eye open. The wolf pup sat there, happy as could be, tail thumping loudly on the forest ground.

“It really is you!” Dean grinned, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around the pup, _his_ puppy. “I’ve missed you so much, where have you been?”

_Sam_ yipped and yipped in response, relentlessly licking Dean all over wherever he could reach. Dean laughed and hugged Sam tighter, happy to have his friend back. They ran around and played fetch until the sun went down and Dean heard Daddy calling his name.

For the next several years, anytime Dean was at Bobby’s, Sam and Dean were inseparable. They played together, learned together, grew together. Sam was Dean’s ever-faithful companion, always at his side. His protector.

Until John and Bobby had a falling out.

* * *

 

Dean was twenty-six and _totally_ capable of working cases on his own. Bobby had called him up out of the blue, saying he couldn’t get a hold of John and needed help on a clear-cut werewolf case. Hearts ripped out on the full moon for four months straight, yada yada, but he just couldn’t _find_ the damn thing, despite the fact the killings were happening practically in his own backyard.

He didn’t even hesitate, driving straight through the day and night, arriving at Sioux Falls just past midnight. Bobby greeted him with a hug and a clap on the shoulder.

He was home.

No one noticed the pair of hazel eyes glowing in the night, watching from the shadows.

* * *

 

The bar was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday night. It was one Dean was quickly becoming fond of, questioning patrons and employees alike about the recent killings. Unfortunately, no one yet had any decent information to point him in the direction of the culprit.

“Another,” Dean mouthed, and the bartender poured him another shot. He knocked it back in one swallow, enjoying the burn down his throat. He was about to motion for another, when a tall figure slid into the barstool next to him.

“H—Hey,” a smooth, lyrical voice said. Dean was sure he had never heard such a voice in his life, but somehow, it felt familiar.

Dean turned. The most tall, the most beautiful, man he had ever seen was sitting next to him, staring at him through doll-like lashes. “Hey yourself,” Dean smirked, putting his game face on.

The man blushed a pretty pink every time Dean spoke to him, even if he didn’t say much himself. He introduced himself as “Sam” after Dean insisted on a name. It didn’t take long to take Sam by the hand and lead him out of the bar, to Dean’s motel room, and into his bed.

He moaned like the pornstar of Dean’s dreams as Dean fucked him into the mattress, repeatedly. Sam couldn’t seem to get enough of Dean’s cock; soon as Dean had recovered and got hard again, Sam was sitting on his cock and riding him like a man possessed.

As Dean fucked into Sam, nipping at his neck and hitting his prostate on every thrust while Sam screamed, he couldn’t help but feel his strange, hazel eyes were somehow familiar.

They felt like home.

* * *

 

“Dammit,” Dean sighed, heart heavy. He stood before the latest victim, heart ripped out like all the others. This time though, hit closer to home than all the others; right in the woods around Bobby’s salvage. There was only one night left of the full moon, and then he’d have to wait a full month to catch the killer. “Shit!” Dean growled, kicking the nearest tree.

Leaves on the ground behind him rustled, coming nearer and nearer, and Dean had his gun drawn before he could even think about it. He nearly dropped it in shock, however, when he saw what was waiting for him.

A gigantic wolf, bigger than even a horse, stared at him with strangely intelligent eyes. It was hard to see in the moonlight, but its fur appeared to be dark in color. Hesitantly, Dean lowered his gun slightly. “Sam? That you?”

The monster-sized wolf gave him the same goofy grin he remembered as a child. Suddenly, the air seemed to shimmer around him—

Dean blinked, and where Sam the wolf had been standing only a moment before was a very naked Sam from the bar.

It may have been dark, but Dean recognized blood when he saw it, and Sam was covered in it.

Werewolf.

“Hands behind your head, get down on your knees,” Dean growled, raising his gun again and aiming it straight at Sam’s forehead.

“Dean, calm down,” Sam said, but he did as he was told. “It wasn’t me. I didn’t do this. I was sleeping with you in bed after… last night, when this happened, remember?”

“Shut up!” Dean hissed. “I don’t believe anything a monster says.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered. He morphed into a wolf again and was gone in the blink of an eye. Dean could have pulled the trigger… but he didn’t.

* * *

 

Shit shit shit.

So this was how he died. His heart ripped out, screaming.

Teeth sharper than the sharpest knife wrapped around his throat, just waiting to dig in. Claws just as sharp teased at his chest, shredding his shirts, but not his skin.

The grey wolf atop him gave a menacing growl—

Suddenly the press of teeth and claws was gone. Two wolves were in front of him, seemingly fighting to the death. One of them whined as teeth sunk into its shoulder. Sam. Claws tore into the soft chestnut fur of Sam’s chest, the very fur Dean had buried his face into for comfort. “Nooooo!”

In a feat of strength, the chestnut brown wolf flipped them over. Not even giving the other wolf a chance to retaliate, Sam sank his teeth into the flesh of the grey wolf’s neck. He ripped and tore until its head was no longer attached.

“Sam, you can stop now,” Dean whispered. Blood coating his teeth and snout, Sam looked over at him. Dean flinched involuntarily.

Sam turned and limped back into the forest.

“Hey, where you going? Sam? Sam!”

* * *

 

Every day without fail since that night, Dean would go into the forest behind Bobby’s salvage and search for Sam. He’d call his name until he went hoarse, and he’d still keep going until the sent went down.

It wasn’t until weeks later that he saw a glimpse of a familiar chestnut brown tail.

“Sam!” Dean shouted, following the tail as fast as his legs would carry him. Sam led him deep into the forest, deeper than he’d ever been, until they reached the mouth of a small cave. The wolf ducked behind a copse of trees, and Dean could feel the air shimmer around him.

“Is this your home?” Dean asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Sam responded quietly.

“Why did you run away?”

Sam was silent for so long that Dean almost thought he’d run away again, until Sam said. “I… didn’t… think you’d… want me anymore after… what I’d done.”

“You saved my life.” Dean subtly took a step closer to the tree. “I want to thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me… He, he was one of my pack. I should have known it was him, should have stopped it sooner-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Dean said, and he meant it. “You didn’t know, and you tried to stop him as soon as you did.”

“We’re not all like him,” Sam said quickly. “Some of us, those in my pack, just want to live in peace. We live off animal hearts and don’t hurt anyone, I promise.”

“I believe you.” By now Dean was only a couple feet in front of the tree. “It’s been you this whole time?”

Sam’s voice was shaking, desperate. “I’ve been watching you since I was pup, wanting to be just like you. I looked up to you. When I could finally shift, I left, to learn how to be human. So I could be with you. I wanted you to be my mate, I’ve dreamt about it. But then Charles lost it and started killing…” Sam swallowed heavily. “Just do what you have to do, Dean. It’s alright.”

“Okay,” Dean answered easily. “What if, what I want to do is… be with you? Be your mate?”

Sam gasped. “You can’t mean that. You can’t.”

“Sammy, you’re the only thing I’ve loved since my mother died. I’m not a big believer in fate, but I think… I think I was meant to find you that day.”

“I love you, since the moment you picked me up in your arms.” Dean could tell Sam was crying by the hitch in his voice. Ever fiber in his being ached to go to him and comfort him. “But there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it. Together.”

“Wolves are either Alphas, Betas, or Omegas. And I’m.. an Omega.”

“Okay…” Dean furrowed his brow, confused. “How does that…”

Sam stepped forward out of the shadows of the trees and into the moonlight, directly in front of Dean. His distended stomach led the way.

“I’m pregnant.”

For several minutes Dean was absolutely speechless. As he processed the words, a warmth spread inside him. An image to came to mind, of him, Sam, and their children, laughing and playing together in the woods. Sam, stomach swollen with more of his children.

“That’s… awesome,” Dean grinned, making sure every bit of love and affection he felt for Sam shone in his eyes.

Sam slumped, all the tension leaving his body. He sobbed as he leapt into Dean’s waiting arms.

Where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love love love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
